1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have gradually been reduced in size while simultaneously being required to be able to process high capacity data. Accordingly, a degree of integration of semiconductor devices used in such electronic apparatuses has increased. For example, semiconductor devices having vertical transistor structures instead of planar transistor structures have been introduced to implement high integration.